


Till I See You Again

by justanotherrollingstony (adoctoraday)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Grief/Mourning, Mentions of Morgan Stark - Freeform, Mentions of Pepper Potts - Freeform, Other, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Dies, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love, steve rogers loves tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoctoraday/pseuds/justanotherrollingstony
Summary: Steve visits Tony a year after the final battle with Thanos.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Till I See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Please pay attention to the tags!

“It’s been a year, and I guess a part of me thought you’d be coming back, because, I mean, that’s what you _do.”_

“ ** _Did_**...I guess I should say now.”

Steve sighs heavily and leans forward, chest pressing into his thighs as he wraps his arms around his knees and stares at the cold marble bearing Tony’s name.

“I thought you’d come back.”

Tucking his face down against his knees, he lets himself cry, soft and nearly silent, the ragged hole in his chest where his heart used to be a little more healed over than it was so many months ago.

Grief takes time Sam tells him.

Healing and acceptance too.

It’s all so much harder when there’s love tangled up in there as well.

His fingers brush gently over the surface of the headstone, tracing the letters of Tony’s name.

“I wish you’d come back.”

He sits there for a long time in the cold and the dark, talking to a dead man. Telling him about the new Avengers and the progress Morgan has made at school and the way Rhodey smiles more when Carol is around.

Eventually he runs out of things to say and just sits there, frozen down to his core, tears long gone from his eyes.

He stands slowly, stiffly.

Lays one hand on the headstone and closes his eyes, wishes it was Tony’s hand he was touching and not cold marble.

“I wish you were here,” he whispers, “I miss you.” He swallows hard and smiles crookedly, pats the headstone gently.

“See you around Shellhead.”

He doesn’t look back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Emoji Key for those who don't know what to say in the comments!  
> ❤ = you wish you could kudos again  
> 😭 = I got you right in the feels  
> 🔥 = this was so hot!  
> 🐰 = it’s so fluffy!


End file.
